Lunch Conversations
by Kay the Cricketed
Summary: New chapter added! Daisuke's fork and jello hatred returns... GODS, this is insane... ::blush:: I blame the sugur- again. And we have someone NEW at the table... Welcome, Ken, to my insanity...
1. Default Chapter

Lunch Conversations  
  
By Kay  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. If I did, I'd have Daisuke be the main character on every episode. I'd give him his own country. I'd make him wear a demin jacket. And... the word "pink" would not be alive... -_-;;  
  
Author's Note: Random insanity during lunch? Gaaah- had to reload it due to reasons, but... wah. It's short, dumb, and completely written in a bout of sugur rush. So trust me- it's odd. It's badly written. But it was fun. ::laughs evily::   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
"I think it's alive."  
  
Daisuke Motomiya had a very wary expression on his face as he reached out to nudge the "THING" with his fork. He scowled as it jiggled, oozing and leering at him with wicked intent. He felt there was no time to waste- it would attack any moment.  
  
He poked it with his fork again. "A-HAH! DIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEE!!!"  
  
The silence swept throughout the school lunch room.  
  
"Not again," mumbled Hikari.  
  
"Leave the jello alone, Dais..." Takeru gave him a dark look. "It doesn't need you poking at it all lunch period."  
  
"It's evil."  
  
"No, Daisuke, the jello is not evil."  
  
"You're just being possessed by that milk in front of you." Daisuke's eyes narrowed dangerously as he leaned over the table he was sharing with the group. The blonde boy twitched as he got right up in his face, and waved his fork wildly.  
  
"It's... milk, Dais, not... hey, stop that... HEY! HEY!" Takeru jerked back, furious. "Leave me alone!"  
  
"Sorry," Daisuke said calmly, not really sorry at all. He smiled brightly at the other boy, causing everyone to sweatdrop. "I just always wanted to stick a fork in someone's ear."  
  
Cody sighed heavily, allowing his head to drop to the table. His friends were all insane. More or less. He didn't understand why he was the only normal one when it came to these sort of things. Why couldn't they just eat and get over with it?  
  
He resumed with his potato sculpture of the Eiffel Tower.  
  
"Well, can't you stick a fork in someone *else's* ear?!"  
  
"No."   
  
"... I hate you."   
  
Daisuke went back to poking at the green mass of jello on his plate, intent on making it combust. "I know. That's why you should be like me. Drink orange juice." He peered at the blonde boy glaring at him through his bangs. "It's strong in the Force."  
  
Miyako felt the need to sigh and add, "And strong in Vitamin C, actually."  
  
Slowly, the holder of Courage looked at her. Eyeing her with vague irritation and amusement, Daisuke hissed, "You lie, demon wench! You're in league with the jello!"  
  
Miyako resumed eating, and sighed again. Next to her, Hikari managed to look a little confused at the way one of her friends was stabbing at his mashed potatoes. The smaller boy barely noticed her as he continued hissing out things like, "And this is for the Alamo, and this is for my Dad, and this is for sticking me with a yellow turtle for a Digimon-"  
  
"THE WRATH OF GILLIGAN!!! AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Daisuke whimpered and gazed forlorningly at the space where his green jello once sat, innocent on his plate. Now it was in the hands of the wretched blonde, who'd stolen his lunch and poured it on his own tray. Takeru glared at him over the mass of now ruined jeletin.  
  
"Like I said, if you can't eat it... I will."  
  
"TS, you're in league with the jello, aren't you?"  
  
"No, the jello doesn't have a league..." Sighing, the blonde gave up and stabbed at the messy pile of jello on his plate. "It's a food."  
  
Daisuke sighed heavily. "Ah, I pity the poor souls misunderstanding the crisis of our lunch room villianary foods..."  
  
Hikari merely ate her food, ignoring the insanity. Content with her own.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
OWARI ~  
  
... yes, that was insane and pointless. ;) Admit it- twas FUN!  
  
Daisuke: ... no, it wasn't.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  



	2. Newcomer

Lunch Conversations  
  
By Kay  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. If I did, I'd have Daisuke be the main character on every episode. I'd give him his own country. I'd make him wear a demin jacket. And... the word "pink" would not be alive... -_-;;  
  
Author's Note: Everyone thought it was funny. Hence... I HAD to write another one. ::cackles madly:: WELCOME BACK! Yes, it's happened again! This time... Ken enters the grand lunch scene!!! WHOO! And we have lots of fun with more fork twisting, jello killing lunch conversations! Again- YES... this IS how I spend my lunch hour. It's a sad, sad, frightening thing to watch...  
  
WARNING: Random insanity.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"BONZAAAAAAIIIIIIII! Death to the jello fanatics!"   
  
Daisuke pouted, as no one batted an eyelash at his death battle cry. Sinking down into the plastic chair, the boy contented himself with jabbing at his "roast beef" in suspicion. Around him, the others continued their own antics, occassionally pausing to look at the NEWCOMER to their table.  
  
Ah, the dreaded case of NEWCOMER. Scary, scary.  
  
"So... this is how you spend your lunch hour?" Ken asked lamely.  
  
"More or less," Takeru said sadly, looking down at his abandoned lunch tray, trying to ignore the chaotic people around him.  
  
"Ah. It's... interesting."  
  
"Yes... interesting..."  
  
Ken paused, glancing around the circular school table and it's occupents. "Is... is Iori... trying to build something with his... ah... milk carton?"  
  
The blonde spared a look over, and slowly nodded. "It looks like the Corn Palace in Marshall, South Dakota..."  
  
"... if you look at it from a right angle, I guess so."  
  
Iori sniffed, glaring at them darkly from his creation. "You fools. I am attempted to recreate the Leaning Tower of-"  
  
"Pizza! Pizza leans! Like... waaaay over..." Daisuke proved this point by leaning over the table- and promptly into Ken's face. Where he calmly grinned, poked his forehead, and announced, "WAH! Ahaha! I like pizza, do you?"  
  
The boy genius had eyes wider than saucers. "I... it depends..."  
  
"On what? Pizza is pizza, and- GAK!" Takeru grabbed Daisuke and shoved him back down into his seat- forcefully.   
  
"Shut up, Dai. Or I'll put green jello in your locker..." (The threat had it's desired effect- Daisuke screamed in horror, and quickly trembled beneath the table...)  
  
Hikari took this moment to ignore Miyako's mumblings about some guy named Adam trying to play "hard to get", and looked over at the others. "Ken, it's nice of you to join us. Are you going to start coming here everyday?"  
  
Ken forced a smile. "Perhaps... perhaps not..."  
  
"Maybe the sun will shine! Maybe it'll RAIN! Baby, it doesn't matter- it's all the saaaaaaaame..."   
  
Silence. Takeru blushed.  
  
"... sorry."  
  
"BLOND GILLIGAN WENCH!!" Daisuke promptly started poking the blond's exposed legs under the table. "Die a horrible jello-liquified death, you cad!"  
  
"Is it always like this here?" Hikari asked sadly, brandashing a fork full of green beans to prove her point. "Why can't we all just get along... in peace?"  
  
"Will you pay me?" Daisuke asked.  
  
"... no...?"  
  
"Then NO." He went back to poking Takeru's legs, who was furiously trying to whack him with his hat to stop it, and yelling something about blackmailing him with stalking techiniques.  
  
She sighed. "Alright... peace isn't so fun, anyway..." Calmly noting this, she went back to plotting military missions to take over Zimbabaway and the Zimbabawayans, using little toy tanks in her apple sauce. (Hey, it happens...)  
  
"And I know Adam says he doesn't like me, but I can't help but love him, and..." (No one was paying attention to poor Miyako- Adam gets old very quickly. He's a very boring boy who likes to collect stamps. Damn him and his sanity!)  
  
Finally giving up on Takeru's "skinny, chicken wench legs" (according to Dai)... the boy crawled back up onto his seat, now holding a shiny fork in his hand. Takeru paled about three new shades.  
  
"I have a fork, now, Blond Gilligan Sacrificial Creature Thingie."  
  
Said blonde proceeded to slowly slide down his seat in terror... wide eyed...  
  
"GET THE HELL AWAY FROM MY EAAAAAAR!!!"  
  
Ken heard this distantly, but ignored it in resolution that defies human logic. After all, he *was* busy showing Iori how to build a proper Leaning Tower out of milk cartons...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
OWARI ~*~  
  
Yes, I'm insane. ^_^;; Yes, these things happen at lunch. Well... most of them. I don't think anyone's brought toy tanks yet, but hey... it could happen! ::grins:: Anyway- just dont' shoot me for writing it again... and if it made no sense, it was late, I have a reason... ::blush:: S'rry.  
  
Daisuke: Oh stop making excuses. You enjoyed the fork. You KNOW you enjoyed the fork.  
  
... ::grins wide:: Oh YEAH.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


End file.
